No Longer Alone
by Rurple101
Summary: Hermione catches Ron with Lavender right after the Quidditch match in the boys dormitories together. She assumes the worse and flees, deciding to hang out more with Ginny, Harry, determined to never love Ron again, only she falls for someone else...
1. Hermione: Heartbreak

**No Longer Alone**

*I do not own Harry Potter - I am not as brilliant as the excellent JK Rowling who owns Harry Potter***  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione catches Ron with Lavender right after the Quidditch match in the boys dormitories together. She assumes the worse and flees, deciding to hang out more with Ginny, Harry, determined to never love Ron again, only she falls for someone else..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermione POV**

**

* * *

**

I cannot believe that Ron won, he really was _amazing_. Ron Weasley was incredible, saving all those goals for Gryffindor. I was proud to be his friend.

But a patch of worry knotted into my stomach when I realized that I had made a note to tell him my secret. Tonight, I should have told him years ago. I've always been in love with Ron.

_Obviously_ I was disgusted with him when I first met him on the Hogwarts Express back in first year. But I'd been eleven and I was sixteen now, an older woman and hopefully good enough for Ron.

I had always felt he had a soft spot for me, and that powered my confidence.

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, watching all the people in room awaiting Ron's arrival from the pitch. I decided I was too chicken to tell him and wandered over to Harry who was drinking some Butterbeer. Harry was always going to be seen as an attractive man, he was muscular and always brave. I always felt sorry for Harry, the boy I'd read about when I was younger. I never dreamed that I would become his best friend.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione" Harry smiled, sitting down on a sofa next to Ginny and Neville in front of the grand fireplace. "You ok? You look nervous."

"Me? Yes, I'm ok. Urm, have you seen Ronald?" I asked, and mentally cursed myself. You could tell how I was when I called Ron 'Ronald'.

Harry looked at me curiously and winked. "He's in our dormitory, I think."

"Thanks."

I walked confidently towards the door to the Boy's Dormitories and walked up the stairs quickly. I paused outside the dormitory door and pulled myself together. I raised my hand to knock…

"_WonWon! Why won't you? I love youuu!" _

My hand froze and clenched into a fist. I knew that voice, it was Lavender Brown, a girl in our year but who was clearly infatuated with Ron as I was; only I was truly in love with him. She wanted popularity from him.

I was breathing hard, my lungs squeezing inside my chest as I awaited a reply.

"_Lavender…don't…don't do this..this I can'..can…do.."_

I didn't realize that tears were falling from my eyelids and dripping down my face as I stood their shaking pain. My heart felt like it was on fire, being burnt of every feeling I had. My brain was muddled by what my brain was calculating and I didn't want to know. But my brain always made the answer clear:

_He was having sex with Lavender, he loves her __not you__, if he wants to do it with her instead._

I turned to run down the stairs, but not before my mouth opened and a cry of pure heartbreak and pain came from it. I clasped my mouth shut and fled down the stairs, wiping my tears and running back into the Common Room to the others.

Ginny saw my face, motioning to go outside to an abandoned classroom. There she sat down and held her arms open and I sat down next to her and cried into her arms. Harry had followed and stroked my hair fondly as I broke down, next to my two friends.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! First Harry Potter FanFic in a while as "Harry's Diary" was a flop! **


	2. Harry: Consoling

**No Longer Alone**

**Harry POV**

**

* * *

**

I was so _angry_, angry at how Ron could be _such an idiot_ to see the perfect _wonder _of a girl Hermione was.

Ron was so stupid to see that **a)** Hermione was utterly in love with him, **b)** that she would always care and tend to him and **c)** just be his sweet and pure Hermione to be alongside him. But now he'd gone and thrown it all away -_ruined_ the friendship between us all with the _slag _of Gryffindor.

Ginny was sitting next to me with Hermione crying in her arms, her shirt stained with all of Hermione's constant tears. I just stoked Hermione's curly brown bushy hair, playing with it between my fingers, testing the softness of each curl. Ginny was smiling up at me with a knowing look.

Just before Hermione had asked us where Ron was, we had spoken about the concept of me and her dating. Ginny understood how my newly developed feelings could crop up and she didn't mind. She no longer loved me and I didn't either.

We were cool with it. Only I hadn't been up to risking my friendship.

After nearly an hour of Hermione crying with no sign of stopping, Ginny replaced me with her position so she could go to the toilet. I cuddled Hermione close and continued stroking her hair.

She lifted her head of my lap a minute or two after Ginny departing. She met my eyes for a long moment, her deep chestnut eyes were so easy to get lost in…

"I'm _sorry_" she said, a pale pink blush seeping through her already tearstained cheeks.

I smiled and twirled her hair round my forefinger, playing at how soft it was to touch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. You sit here and cry as long as you want, as long as it takes to wipe all your pain and hurt from your system. Once that is gone, you learn to get along with what's happening in your life." I said, being very logical.

"That was…_incredibly_ insightful" she said, leaving her round mouth hanging open in slight awe for a few seconds. Now it was my turn to turn pink.

I sighed, "It is how I deal with all my pressure and stress I have heaved up on my shoulders. I have the entire eyes of the Wizarding World watching my every move, either if it is a bad choice or not. I've always hated how my life has played out to be. I never wanted all of it. But hearing that I may need to be the one to destroy Voldermort, I learn to live with that is what I will probably have to live up to, bad choice or good."

Hermione nodded slowly and propped herself up so she was looking me in the eye, her face roughly a hand's reach away, but not so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

"I respect you so much Harry, on how you have had to adapt to a world and growing up without a loving kind family. I am always so sorry for you but at the same time, _amazed_ how you nail it every time, luck or not. It makes us all proud that you're making sacrifices for everyone." She breathed, gazing so intently into my eyes that made my heart hope...

...which was a lost cause as she sat up properly and got up off the floor, holding a determined look on her face.

I got up also and took her hand in mine, but loosely. "Go to bed, Hermione and just sleep. After a day you've had you don't need any more crap from Ron" I said, carefully, knowing it was what was needed for her.

She seemed flattered by my choice of words and smiled. She kissed my cheek and gave me a quick hug; a _friend_ hug.

"Thank you Harry. Goodnight." She said and left me on my own.

I waited for the door to close behind her before I whispered "Goodnight, my _love_."

* * *

**Hehe, knowing my luck I will post another chapter on here before the night is over! please review! xx x x x x**


End file.
